Something More (XingkexTianzi Oneshot)
by A Piece of My Geass
Summary: There wasn't anything much they could do. The heavens hadn't blessed him with anymore time as he laid beside the princess... And finally, he says the 3 words he was meaning to say all his life...


The young girl stood, smiling at the weathered face of Xingke. The young man looked older than usual as he rested in his deathbed. His face was pale, there was hardly any color left. He knew he didn't have much time left... He laid in the white bed, the girl sitting on the edge right next to him. She had tears in her gentle eyes, but she still smiled, even if it was a weak smile.

The room in the Ashford Academy wasn't much, but.. it was the best they had. It would be too risky to bring the man to a better place, simply because he had refused to be somewhere else. He liked the atmosphere here. It was calm, and most of all, he had her, Tianzi.  
"Xingke..." she whispered down at him. Her white hair paired evenly with her beautiful and kind eyes. A color of the dragon, a graceful red... The two met each other's eyes, but soon, the man looked away. He knew he didn't have much time left. He knew what she had to say now.

"Remember... the time you promised me to bring me outside? For me to see the outside world?" she asked and Xingke nodded in return, "thank you, Xingke. Thank you for granting my wish."

Xingke smiled. A rarity, but he could at least please the princess with one last something. It had been nearly 2 years since he was told of his terminal cancer. It was a shock, but he never told the princess. He never wanted her to worry, but she had found out barely two months ago.

Around the same time the man, Lelouch was killed by Zero. He didn't believe Lelouch was a bad man, but maybe.. had another reason for such doings... He recalled the little girl sobbing over the body of her brother, Nunnally Lamperouge, she called herself. Her eyes were a stunning purple.  
He coughed, tasting the familar metallic flavor of his blood. Tianzi reached over and wiped the blood off gently.. A warm touch... This time, tears were showing clearly.

"Princess... tell Oghi and Villetta I am sorry that I will not be able to attend their wedding... " he merely says. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you.." she cried, sniffing loudly.  
They both knew time was running out, there was nothing anyone could do anymore. Inside, Xingke knew he had less than an hour to live. Tianzi sensed it too.

"Princess. When I pass, cry for me. It would be selfish of me to tell you not too." Tianzi nodded, agreeing. Finally now, she sobbed. Xingke smiled, using his hand to wipe away the tears on her pretty face.

"X-Xingke..." she cries as Xingke gives her one last smile. She held her savior's warm hand. She returned the smile, though her lips wavered, her whole body trembling with the pressure of holding back her choking sobs. She loved the man too much for him. She needed him more than ever now.

"It was... to.. pay back for the life you saved, Jiang Lihua..." he muttered, closing his eyes, sighing contently.. It was the first, and last time he had used her full name. It was unfamiliar to the princess, but no matter, she still sobbed loudly.

"I love you! Xingke! D-Don't leave me!" she shouted loudly. Xingke heard those words, but it was a whisper.

"I love you too... Princess..." what he said was barely audible.. and with his last ounce of strength he smiled... She felt his hand go limp and now, she buried her face into his chest, crying, screaming, sobbing. There was nothing else anyone else could do as she heard the monitor display nothing but an endless beep...

_ The memories of the time he promised to grant Tianzi's wish replayed in his empty mind. Her cries for them to stop at the top of the_  
_Ikaruga... Her tears when she had finally saw the outside world... And the way her face lit up as they finally reunited when Emperor Lelouch had died... The smile she had shown him, even if she was crying was the last - and best - thing he had ever experienced... the words she said was hardly an echo, but he understood... with his last breath, he had told her... what he was waiting to say for years... I love you._

* * *

**_AN- _**

**_I just dished this out at around.. 1:33AM. I am so tired... haha... my eyes are blurry. Whatever. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's bad. Very bad. Flamers are welcome. I love 'em. ;3 Have a nice day... Happy National Cheese day! And happy belated birthday to Tianzi! (It was on the 18th.. She's... I think.. around.. 8 years old... or 9... Eh.. 2004.. Whatever...) I'm going to bed. Meh.  
Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated. _**


End file.
